The Altmarian Chain
by Blackout0328
Summary: Their are 5 alternate universes. Their are 5 alternate gods. But that means there must be 5 alternate Percy Jacksons. Each has been betrayed. Now they act. They have joined the Cosmica Army and have been sent to earth universe 1 to help protect it from the Ancients, Chaos first children, parents of the Primeordeals. Be ready, for this battle could end all life. Ch.1 is a bit rushed
1. Chapter 1

Universe 1

Chaos sighed. He knew what must be done to save the universe, but the boy had to go through so much pain. Just as Chaos was about to start the chain of events, something happened. Now he didn't have to do anything. Little did he know, 4 different Chaos' each from a different universe thought the exact same thing.

* * *

Universe 5

Alone figure walked the beach, his black hair whipping in the wind, his tan arms were covered in scars and steel blue colored eyes were shinning. he was 17 and he was all alone, his sword banging against his left leg as he walked. His so called 'home' disappearing behind him like a picture in the distance. His name was Xernea Perseus Zonas Usrak Haden Zethian, son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus, Bane of Kronos, Retriever of Zeus' Master Bolt and Hades Helm and Holder of the Sky. He continued walking and the memory of his own girlfriend cheating on him popped into his mind.

**FLASHBACK**

_He had sprinted into the forest at the sight of Alice, like a fool, but had only to come and see his brother Pierce making out with Alice. The box he had in his hand fell, startling both Alice and Pierce. Her face paled._

_"This isn't…."_

_"Isn't what?" he had roared at her._

_"Bro chill out man." His brother spoke up, "Can't you see? She doesn't want you."_

_Energy crackled around him, his eyes glowed, pure rage and hatred reflected in them, "Calm down? CALM DOWN? I just found my younger brother, who took away father, my younger brother who took credit in everything making out with my girlfriend. AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN I SEE HIM CHEATING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?"_

_"Please Xernea, I don't want to hurt you, we all know I'm stronger than you." Pierce said arrogently._

_"Stronger? You? Stronger than me? ARE YOU AN IDIOT? Wait, why am I asking that question, of course you are!" Xernea screamed, rage evident on his face. "Fine brother lets see who is stronger."_

_Xernea's hands sparked with power. Both boys had power radiating off them, the ground around them breaking and cracking into mini craters. Pierce arched his arms lightning trailing behind them and he unleashed it a blast strong enough to have killed any other human._

_"Please brother is that all you have?" Xernea mocked as his hand came up and the lightning dissipated, "Here let me show you true power."_

_He pointed at the ground infront of Pierce, a mini supernova exploding infront of him. "You are lucky I don't kill you now." Xernea hissed before running away._

**FLASHBACK END**

Suddenly, a portal opened up infront of him. A tan man in a black suit with stars and planets moving across it walked out.

"Hello Xernia Zethian. I am Chaos 5, creator of this universe, universe 5. And I have an offer for you.

* * *

Universe 3

A boy ran along the beach, trrying to get as far away as possible from the camp. He was Zonas Perseus Xernia Usrak Haden Raytior, son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus. Like Xernea, his girlfriend Alicia cheated on him with his brother. He had black hair, tan skin and forest green eyes.

And just as it happened in universe 5, a portal opened up and Chaos 3 walked out in his suit. "Hello Zonas. My name is Chaos 3, creator of this universe and I want to make you an offer."

* * *

Universe 4

Usrak Perseus Xernia Zonas Haden Ashura ran along the beach, away from the people he used to call family. "Usrak!" Poseidon, his father called out to his son, trying to catch up to him. 'Damn him. He left me then, why can't he leave me now.' Usrak thought. It seemed that the Fates had plans, for his girlfriend, Ariel, cheated on him with his brother, just as Alice did with Xernia and Alicia did with Zonas. Usrak had raven black hair, tan skin and midnight blue eyes.

Just as Xernia and Zonas saw, Chaos walked out of a portal. But when he saw Poseidon he narrowed his eyes and grabbed Usrak's arm, pulling him into the portal. Unlike the others, Usrak had met Chaos before and so he smiled at him, "Thank you Chaos. What do you need?" Chaos smiled at his one true friend, "I have an offer for you." And Chaos explained the offer, just as he did in the other universes.

* * *

Universe 2

Haden Perseus Xernia Zonas Usrak Hinal ran. He ran fast, as fast as he could. He ran at a speed that could match Hermes, his cousin. He was after all, a son of Poseidon. Unlike the others, Haden's girlfriend was dead. Actualy, his whole family was dead. Hell, everything was dead! They were killed by the Ancients, the first children of Chaos. The Primordeals were the children of the Ancients. But two Ancients hated Haden with a pasion. Subere, father of Erebus and Aeag, mother of Gaea. Haden had black hair, tan skin and sky blue eyes. (If you turn the Ancient's names around, its the primordeals name backwards)

Actualy, all of the Ancients hated him but those two hated him the most. Rethea, father of Aether and Aremeh, mother of Hemera came in a close second.

He was being chased by Rethea and was about to be killed when a voice boomed, "ENOUGH RETHEA! LORD CHAOS HAS SAID HE WANTS HINAL ALIVE!" Rethea cowered in terror.

A man dressed in all white with pictures of stars and planets being destroyed appeared infront of him. "Y-yes Lord Soahc." Rethea wimpered. Soahc looked at Haden, "Lets go." He opened a portal to Chaos in the void before shoving Haden through. "Haden Hinal." Chaos said. "I have an offer for you."

* * *

Universe 1 The Original Universe

Perseus Zonas Xernia Usrak Haden Jackson was running, his black hair shinning and sea-green eyes glowing. Out of all his counterparts (Zonas, Xernia, Usrak and Haden), Percy's life was the worst. His mother had been killed by his half-brother, his girlfriend Annabeth cheated on him with said brother, his friend abandoned him and condemed him to Tartarus as did his father. Everybody, but Hestia, Thalia and Nico. Percy had escaped Tartarus with the secret help of Nico and was on the run from the gods.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Zeus yelled, throwing his master bolt at Percy. The bolt hit right behind him, knocking him off his feet.

Zeus pointed his bolt at Percy, "Any last words boy?" Suddenly, a wave of power rippled through the area. A swirling black and purple portal opened infront of Percy dragging him in.

Zeus' eyes widened before he threw the bolt at Percy. But then something happened. He stood up and punched the bolt in the air. The gods looked at him in shock. Percy just stared back, his eyes like sea-green suns. He formed a green ball of energy in his hand and threw it at Zeus, hitting his chest and sending him flying.

Percy growled at the ther gods, "Remember this day Olympus, for you have doomed yourselves. I know of an enemy that can and will destroy you. The sad part? Lady Ananke said I was your only hope. I did not commit treason. If you look at the Olympian security footage, Athena blackmailed Apollo in her mind by threatening to kill the Hunters if didn't say I was guilty." He then walked through the portal with it closing behind him.

"Lord Chaos." Percy bowed to the creator. Chaos smiled sadly at Percy, "Hello Percy. I have been watching over you and I saw what they did to you. I have an offer for you." And Chaos explained.

* * *

All Universes

As one they spoke to their respective Chaos, "We accept, Lord Chaos."

* * *

Cosmica, Center of the Universes, Where the all 5 Chaos hatched their Cosmic eggs. 10 years after they were recruited.

"Altmarians, please report to the Cosmica dispatch center." A voice crackled on a speaker. The soldiers of the Cosmica Army gasped. Normaly, the 5 Chaos only sent one Altmarian at a time on one mission, at the most two in extreme conditions.

Ten seconds after the call, the Altmarian Brothers stood in the Cosmica dispatch center. They stood in a triangle. The all had on assassin cloaks, each was white. The only difference was a slight colour change (Look up Conner from AC3. Where the blue is on his suit, that is where their different colours are).

The one at the triangle point had a different outfit though, marking him as the leader (Ezio from AC2 outfit).

The one in the left corner had red, the boy infront of him had green. The one in the right corner had blue and the boy infront of him had black.

Chaos 1, the only one there took a deep breath, "As you know, 5 years go we moved all of the demi-gods from universes 3, 4 and 5 to earth in Universe 1. A new threat has come that only you five can defeat. While Cosmica Army can take out the monsters, they cannot take out gods."

The one with the black cloak spoke up, "Yes they can. We've seen it happen." Chaos sighed, "Not these ones. One of you has seen these ones before." He said, shooting looks at the one in blue.

"No." The blue one breathed. The others looked at him and flipped their hoods down, frowns on their faces. The leader looked at Chaos, "Its the Ancients isn't it? I know that hey absorbed all of the gods from the other universes but are they really that strong?" He asked. Chaos nodded, "Yes Perseus. What you don't know is that they absorbed the Primeordeals from the other universes to. And Haden," Chaos said turning to the blue one, Haden. "Rethea his overthrown Soahc. He absorbed him. Rethea is now as powerfull as you. The other ones you can beat but will have a hard time doing it."

Percy sighed, "Fine Chaos. Don't even ask. We won't complain. We'll go. Besides," Percy flashed a grin, "This means I get to beat up Calvin." The red one nodded, "Yeah, and I get to beat the snot out of Pierce." Xernea grinned. The green one frowned, "Only one problem. We have face _them _again." Everyone besides Haden nodded. They didn't want to see their versions of Poseidon and Annabeth ever again.

Percy looked at his 'brothers'. Zonas and Usrak in green and black, Haden and Xernea in blue and red. He smiloed at them before turning to Chaos, who had a sad smile on his face.

"Go make an entrance my sons."

* * *

"Has anybody seen our sons?" The Poseidons asked. They had been the only gods to escape from the Ancients.

"I have." A voice sounded through the thrown room. A black portal opened up in the middle of the thrown room.

The throne room become darker until it was pitch black.

Then lightning became to strike in the throne room which kind of gave us a little light. As the lightning struck, a disk of water floated out of the portal. It slowly became like a disc so there was like a disc of water spinning in mid-air. The disc then became ice and six lightning bolts struck it, each a different colour.

There, standing on the disk were six men, each wearing an assassin uniform exept for the man infront. He had tan skin, black hair and white, super-nova eyes. He had on a black suit with moving stars and planets on it.

"I am Chaos, the almighty. And these things," Chaos said, jesturing to the assassins. The boy beside Chaos spoke up, "Yeah thanks dad. Happy to be called a thing." Chaos carried on as if he wasn't interupted, "Are my assassins and sons. I am leaving them with you to help in the war with the Ancients. They are waaaaaay sttronger than you and can each take out around 4 Ancients each. The leader," He pointed to Percy, "Can destroy about 5. Good luck Olympians." And Chaos flashed out.

The assassins all jumped off of the disk, still in the triangle formation. The one in blue stepped forwards, "Hello. My name is Haden Hinal, sixth most powerful being in the universes. I only listen to Lord Chaos."

The red one stepped forwards. He growled when he saw the Poseidon from Universe 5 and Alice. "Hi. My name is," He flipped down his hood. Everyone gasped when they saw Xernea. "Xernea Zethian. I only listen to Chaos and I am the third most powerful being in the universes."

The green one stepped forwards, "My name is Zonas Raytior. I only listen to Chaos. I am the fourth most powerful being in the universes."

Next was black, " Usrak Ashura. fifth strongest. Only listen to Chaos.

Finally, the leader stepped forwards, "Its obvious who I am. But seeing as most of you are so stupid ATHENA I will tell you." Percy flipped down his hood revealing the face of the most famous son of Poseidon in all universes.

The Heroes had returned.


	2. Stupid

Hey guys. I hate to do this but I have to remove my story "Hero turned Traitor' for a while. I got a PM that said it goes against the guidelines for F.F. BULLSHIT! Anyways, I'll repost soon with a new beginning.~Blackout


End file.
